


A Response to the Effects of Uroboros on a Cambion

by DoctorRosalia



Series: Investigations on demonic activity and its effects on bioterrorism [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Local Eugenicist Shamed by Sister Hundreds of Miles Away, More unscientific processes, but less unscientific I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRosalia/pseuds/DoctorRosalia
Summary: Alex WeskerSushestvovanie Biological Research Center
Series: Investigations on demonic activity and its effects on bioterrorism [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607395
Kudos: 13





	A Response to the Effects of Uroboros on a Cambion

It has come to my attention that my brother, Dr Albert Wesker, has attempted to try his new handmade toy on a cambion. However, instead of getting results or anything that is actually useful, he instead contracted Florence Nightingale syndrome and proceeded to keep the results to himself. He’s left his researchers utterly confused as to what to do next, and the article published clearly shows it. As always, I find myself in the position where I must finish my brother’s dirty work. I will, of course, be recreating my brother’s experiment, but with a few tweaks in order to assure that the same mistakes that befell my brother does not befall me.

At first, I was worried as to where I was going to find my very own ambion to work on, but, lucky for me, I was able to find one in Red Grave City, working at his own shop called Devil May Cry. Of course, he refused to cooperate, but with a bit of subduing and a promise of rent and utilities paid as long as he was in my care, I was able to contain him and bring him to my own labs to test on, instead of letting him roam freely in a hotel room. After a few escape attempts, I had to administer a restraining device. This equipment was made of steel, blessed by the local clergy, that bound his arms and legs to the wall. Included was a device to go around his mouth, all in order to prevent him from using the ability that he calls “Devil Trigger.” Every two hours, the sprinkler system in the containment room would turn on, spraying down holy water blessed by the same clergy, as an extra measure. Additional bribing of free amenities and food also helped to prevent him from escaping, but I refused to fulfil any of its specific requests.

My next task was to actually inject the Uroboros. My brother was wise to increase the dosage during his experiment in case of accidental suppression, so I kept the recommended dosage, 40 ml, twice a day; this time for three weeks. Instead of just interviewing the cambion (they have a tendency to lie and to seduce their target, as stated in Dr Goldstien’s research and seeing how my brother’s research went), I would record his performance through various trials against others afflicted with Uroboros. I fed him when I felt like it was necessary to, and I was able to record his vitals, stamina, and any other improvements observed. I was able to note that no negative side effects have been observed, in terms of the Uroboros virus. It appears that due to the ratio in the cambion of lamian and human blood being equal, there seems to be a perfect balance: in which the lamian blood confuses the Uroboros, causing it to accept the cambion without even reading its DNA. I will admit, my brother was right for the most part. The cambion showed appropriate signs of Uroboros, which heightened his already superhuman abilities. There were genuine moments where I feared that the cambion would break out of its own heavily reinforced restraining equipment, but luckily the holy water was able to keep him contained.

While transporting the cambion, it also mentioned that its brother had a son, a tiefling, as defined in Dr Agnus Goldstein’s work. I gave it a visit, promising to bring it’s destroyed home to its former glory in exchange for participation in my trial. I proceeded the exact same way I did with my cambion, and I got much quicker results. Unfortunately, it was not meant to be. The demonic/human ratio of this tiefling is far lower than that of the cambion, causing Uroboros to treat it like a regular human. Because of this, Uroboros passed its judgement and deemed the tiefling unworthy. It rapidly mutated the tiefling, but to my and many’s surprise, it actually started to resist the mutations, using the “Devil Trigger” the cambion mentioned. However, he was beginning to spiral out of even my own control, and no amount of holy water or fire could keep him controllable. With all other solutions failing, I had to send it back to it’s home in the middle of its mutation, letting those who know it better to deal with it.  
This will be far from my last visit to Fortuna, though. During my initial visit, I had learned that this cambion had, for lack of a better term, a mate. Further studies indicate that the tiefling has, and will be having, more tieflings on the way with this woman. I will be keeping a close eye on her, in case I find the opportunity for more test subjects. Another investigation of the Devil May Cry office leads me to believe that the cambion and one of the employees are nursing a tiefling of their very own, but this is mere speculation. I will keep my eyes open on the area, however.

As well as testing the cambion and the tiefling with Uroboros, I’ve also been running a small experiment with the cambion’s blood. After mixing a few drops of my own blood with it, it appears that it’s safe enough for a blood transfusion with myself. As far as daily routine transfusions have been going, I am pleased to report that I have not observed any negative consequences yet, and as hard as it is to believe, it seems to be curing me of my T-virus infection. I have certainly not felt like this in years, hell, perhaps not since even when I was just a little girl! I will continue the transfusions for a few more months, and I will properly report my findings then.

Finally, to wrap up my report, I’d like to make a letter to my dear brother, Dr Albert Wesker. This, in all honesty, was not a hard task to accomplish. I bet I could have even done this in my first year after medical school. The fact that you felt it necessary to not only end the experiment early but to run off with the results and your test subject-turned-lover is truly a remarkable sign of your skills and abilities. I await your further communications, once you gain the nerve to actually report your findings.


End file.
